


Maybe Us Pt. 1

by krashfan (orphan_account)



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/krashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait. Tell me what you think guys.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The flight from Germany to the east coast is always exhausting. From the 3 a.m. wake up call, to crossing to many time zones to count, and arriving during rush hour. Then leaving the morning after the family cookout made it ten times tough.  
. On the drive from their childhood home to Florida they discussed a range of topic from Kyle’s hair business and recent tattoo’s. To Ail’s soccer career in Germany.  
“Dude I’m thinking about getting a sleeve?”  
“Really? I think Ashlyn is finishing hers up this month.”  
A smile crept on Kyle’s face while they merged onto the interstate.  
“So are you going to see your tattooed girl in Florida?”  
Ali turned her head to look out the window. “I’m not dating her!”  
“Woah there I never said you were. I’m just asking if you were going to see your friend.”  
“Maybe I have a lot of friends in the Sunshine State.”  
The rest of the drive was full of light moments, laughing about childhood memories, playing car games, and an unlimited number of restroom breaks they finally made it to Megan’s apartment.  
Ali did her notorious police knock and heard shuffling. The short blond opened the door and hugged her friend. After small talk Ali noticed the packed luggage in Megan’s hand.  
“So where are you going?”  
“I’m heading down to the Keys.”  
From the car Kyle screamed “The Keys! If so I take you down there.”  
“Cool bro!”  
“What?I thought you were staying?”  
“Nope there’s a festival I want to checkout for a few days. But since you are staying here water my plants please.”  
“Ok I will. Have fun down there. Did you water them today?”  
As Megan walked off the the car she replied “Uh no.”  
Megan and Kyle drove off while Ali did busy work around the apartment. She watered Megan’s herbs and made a sandwich.The defender watched two hours of the World’s Dumbest then prepared for bed.  
She laid restless for a few hours until she caved. She picked up her iPhone and hovered over the contact.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that their relationship was platonic would be an absolute falsehood. She’s been in this position before but she still texts her at two in the morning. “Are you up”? Her phone lights up right when she sits it down on the pine oak night stand. “Yea, I’m at a small party.” She looks at the message for awhile and types out “I’m at Megan’s if you want to come over?. The response seems too needy but she sends it. Her phone vibrates with the message “Okay I’ll be there in ten minutes”.  
It only took five minutes for her to trek across the apartment complex while still intoxicated. Her knuckles grazed the oak dorm door and it opened. The on the other side of the door starred the girl into her hazy eyes, and pulled her in the room. She kissed her and was pleased to not smell any perfume on her. They fumbled with clothes until they made it to the full size bed. The dark haired girl eyes was full with lust as Ashlyn kissed from her neck to her core. She stayed there was the older girl came undone multiple times. As Ali experienced each moment of unmeasurable high, she thought about how the girl was a year younger and had so much experience. She if wondered her preference of guys over girls were changing. She thought about how her brother who came out months ago, and that she doesn’t want to do that to her parents at this moment.  
Ashlyn noticed the light tugging on her blonde strands stopped so she crawled back and hovered on top. When Ali opened her eyes she smiled and kissed her left cheek. “Good”? Ali rubbed strands of hair out of her face and smiled.”Yeah”. With that the younger girl rolled off and began looking for her clothes. She found her boy shorts easily and walked around the bed while putting on her sports bra looking for her jeans. Ali reaches out her hand and grazes across her back so the younger girl stops. “Stay”. It wasn’t a question, but a pure statement.Megan was not coming back until tomorrow. Without words she stopped her search and laid on the left side.  
Ali woke up first and found her bedmate still sleep slightly snoring. She was aware that she still lacked clothes but did not care. As she watched Ashlyn sleep she moved her hand to start rubbing light patterns on the girl. Ali smiled as Ashlyns eyes opened. Ashlyn bent her leg to give a better angle as they talked.  
“How did you sleep?”  
“Good, but you are a blanket hog”.  
“Whatever!”  
Ashlyn let out a low sigh and Ali gave a quick peck. “Feels good?”  
“Yeah. Are you still nervous though?” Ali buried her head in the blondes neck and mumbled. She has never been on the giving end, so the most she has done is be a slight tease. Ashlyn understands and doesn’t force her to rush. Ali continues with the pattern with light pressure making it hard for Ashlyn focus.  
“So uh what brings you down to Florida?”  
“Hmm. Germany is cold and we have some time off.”  
“Did it occur to you that its the Flash bi-week?”  
“Nope, it never crossed my mind.”  
Ashlyn rolled on top of her and started kissing behind her ear. “I think you are lying.”  
With all of the teasing they didn’t hear Megan enter the apartment. She checked her plants in the kitchen then headed down the hall to her guest room. To see if Ali wanted to get lunch from the Greek place down the street.  
The door swung open and Megan took off her headphones which is blasting rap music. She looked at the bed and Ashlyn and Ali didn’t notice her presence.  
“Seriously bro! I left for like a day.”  
Ashlyn and Ali were slightly embarrassed and had pink faces as Megan picked up Ashlyn’s jeans and tee shirt and tossed them on the bed. “Ok Ash get dress, and get out.” The music was still blasting from the small speaker in the headphones as she carefully sliped out of the bed and put on her clothes. She tied her blonde hair up in a messy bun and kissed Ali on the cheek before she gave Megan a two finger salute.When the door shuts Megan tossed Ali some clothes before she began to lecture her.  
“So, I was gone for a day. Were you guys having nonstop sex since I got into Kyle’s car?”  
“No I texted her this morning at 2”  
“Dude you can’t do this.”  
“Why not Megan? Its just a thing?”  
Megan wants to scream at her. “Its not just a thing. You guys have hooked up multiple times.Come be real with yourself. You aren’t straight, heck you may not even be bi”  
“Megan, I’m not gay. I’ve slept with one girl.”  
“Yeah, like 7 times and that's not including drunk encounters. How is that going to last ? Why not just get into a real relationship?”  
Ali stays quiet and and stares at the ceiling that is peeling paint. Megan knows that she went to far this time and tries to lighten the mood.  
“So Ash is getting better at not leaving marks on you.”  
She hesitated for a while “Yeah, I talked to her about it. But who ever you were with isn’t!”  
The midfielder checked the mirror and noticed a hickey that could be spotted a mile away on her neck.  
She giggled “Whatever. Are you hungry?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Tell me what you think guys.

Ashlyn drove back to her brother house and passed out on the couch. Meanwhile Ali and Megan ate at a cute greek restaurant, while they ate the conservation flowed.  
“So how do like Germany?”  
“It is amazing. The game is so technical, you should actually play in Europe.”  
“I know but not yet.”

They paid the bill and walked back to Megan’s apartment, but before she could open the door Ali stopped her.  
“Hey can we go down to Satellite beach today?”  
“Uhh, is this to see Ashlyn?”  
“Yea, and I’ve been..” but before she could finish her thought her friend interrupted her.  
“Gosh Ali I told you that messing around sucks for both of you.”  
“I know, I was just going to say that I’ve been thinking and want to talk to her.”  
“Oh.. ok, yeah we can go now.”  
They drove from Boca to Satellite and found Ashlyn’s brother house in the suburbs. As the pulled up Ashlyn was planning what shirt to wear tonight when the doorbell interrupted her.  
“Hey, what are you guys doing down here?”  
“We came to visit, so are you going to let us in?”  
“Yeah, come in. Have a seat I’m going to put on a shirt.”  
Ashlyn went back to her room and Ali followed. Her room was a mess as usual with shoes and clothes everywhere. Ali closed the door and silence filled the room because she didn't know how to approach the subject so she just stood by the door while the blonde continued to get dressed.  
"So are you going somewhere tonight?" The blonde stopped getting dress and turned to face Ali" Uh yeah, Liz wants to go to a new club tonight, but I can stay in and hang with you if you want."   
"No you should have fun with Liz."   
They heard conservation in the living room so they left and saw Megan talking with Liz.  
"Ash are you ready to go!"  
"Actually Liz how about we stay in and accommodate our guest before they have to drive off"  
Liz wasn't shocked because she understood that when it came to Ali her friend would change. So they opened a few bottles of wine,beer, and tequila. After a few hours they became touchy and were too intoxicated so they stayed the night. As Ashlyn lead Ali to room Mehan shot Ali a disapproving look. As soon as the bedroom door closed she was unbuttoning Ashlyn shirt as she pushed her on the bed. Ashlyn was trying not to get too excited because this was the likely end point and she was right.  
Ali rolled off of her and passed the younger girl her shirt which she recently discarded as she caught her breath. As Ashlyn put on her shirt Ali began spilling all of her thoughts.  
"Ash I'm not out, I may not even be bi and that scares me. I like you a lot like more than any guy I've ever dated and were not even dating."  
Ashlyn stayed silent and kissed her neck. There were no words to combat Ali's so she held her until she relaxed and they laid back down.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Ashlyn woke up with Ali on top of her kissing her neck.  
"Morning princess, do you want to talk?"  
Ali stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes.  
"I want to be your girlfriend but I don't plan on coming out yet."  
Ashlyn broke eye contact and thought about how her life would change but all those changes seemed insufficient.  
"Ok let's try it."


	4. Chapter 4

After getting together, their relationship was not smooth sailing. Pre World Cup training was full of intense training during the day and intenser partying at night, which caused a rift in their relationship. At clubs they would split up so no photos of them were taken together. Ali would sit across the bar watching girls flirt with her girlfriend until she couldn’t stand it. The rest of the team watched as Ali marched toward Ashlyn and led her outside.  
“Are you serious?!”  
“What are asking Ali? You the one that don’t anyone to know about us. So I’m just playing the part you casted me.”  
“ Really is flirting with that girl your part. I mean heck I’m your girlfriend and yet you still do this shit. This isn’t the first time.” Megan came outside to see if they were ok.  
“Hey are you guys ok?” Ali just pushed past the blonde and re-entered the club.  
“So I take that you guys aren’t ok?”  
“No we’re not. I mean yeah I love her but I’ve never lived a closeted life and its difficult. Then the probability that I won’t make the roster piled on top, its alot dude.”  
“Woah, uh thats a lot why don’t you talk to her?”  
“I can’t put that on her… I’m going to head back to the hotel.”  
While they were talking Ali was inside taking shots with Kelly. She passed her limit to the point where Hope and Carli escorted her back to the hotel.  
“Where is your key Ali?”  
“Uhh…. Rachel has it.”  
“Ok well you can’t stay in the hallway, and there is no room for you in our room, so we are going to take you to Ashlyn and Jill.”  
A smile creeped onto her face as they walked down the hall. Carli knocked on the door because she was ahead of Hope who struggled with Ali.  
“Hey Ash.”  
“Carli,whatsup?”  
“ Did you run out of clean shirts and can Ali stay with you because she is ridiculously drunk.”  
Before she could answer Hope walked into her room and placed Ali on the nearest bed.  
“Come on Carli, I’m getting too old to babysit drunks.”  
Ash closed the door and saw Ali undressing on her bed.  
“Hey bae leave some clothes on ok.”  
“Why? You don’t want to do that thing.” Ashlyn stood by the door as Ali undressed.  
“Nope. I just want to sleep and you should too.”  
Ali pouted and tried to convince her otherwise but failed and passed out in a few minutes. The next morning Ashlyn woke up before her alarm to the sound of bodily fluids hitting porcelain. Ali soon emerged and resumed her position laying on top of Ashlyn who pretended to be asleep.  
A few hours later the team had their last practice and waited for the official roster to be emailed to them. At 4p.m the list was sent out and only one of their names was on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys


	5. Chapter 5

It was Ali's name on the list so she went to the World Cup while Ashlyn went back to the Flash. That's when the fighting increased, especially after the Brazil game when the picture of Ashlyn at the watch party surfaced.  
Ali was sitting on her bed scrolling through twitter when she came across the photo. She slammed the screen of her laptop so hard that it interrupted Hope reading in the next bed. Ali left the room and dialed her girlfriends number. The phone rang once before Ashlyn picked up.  
"Hey babe."  
Ali tried to restrain her anger "you wore my jersey?"  
"Yeah, that game was sick."  
"Are you serious Ash, I told you I want to be private and you do this!"  
The change in tone caught Ashlyn by surprise. "Woah are you serious? I wear a lot of people jerseys."  
"Yeah that may be but there's not rumors of you sleeping with them, or are there!?"  
As soon as those words left her mouth, she wanted to reel them back in. There was silence for a while until Ali heard Whitney in the background. "Hey Ash is that Ali?"  
Ashlyn gave her best friend the phone and left.  
"Hey Whit."  
"Yo, uh what happen between you and Ash because she just left."  
" We're just going through a rough patch so can you watch her tonight?"  
"Yeah no problem. Bye kid, oh you had a great game."  
Ali went back to her room expecting Hope to be asleep but she wasn't. As Ali passed the television Hope put down her book. " Hey Ali you're part of my back line so whatever you're dealing with you need to take care of it. By it I mean your relationship with your girl . She's a great keeper but she is a different person than you."  
With that Ali composed a text message and sent it knowing that she would regret those 4000 characters shortly.  
Ashlyn didn't see the message until Whitney put her phone on the sink while she puked in their shared apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

She sat on the couch watching the qualifying games when the opposing player went in for a nasty tackle.She was chopped down like a tree in logging territory. She watched Ali be carried off the field and five minutes of playing time passed until her phone rang. There was silence on the line.  
"Ali? Are you..."  
"Hey can you come?"  
"Of course."  
Ashlyn booked a flight without questioning the request. They weren't together as a couple, some of their most recent interaction was weird, and before the break up it was rough but yet Ashlyn was still Ali's first person to call.  
A ten hour flight followed by a two hour commute in traffic was terrible. Ashlyn finally made it to the team’s hotel and was about to explode on the guy at the front desk until Heather saw her.  
"Hey calm down Ash. I'll show you where her room is."  
" Thanks dude the guy up front is an idiot."  
" He was just doing his job. Ali is in room 316."  
"Ok thanks bro."

She knocked on the maple door and Becky let her in. Ashlyn stood by the door until Becky left, when the door shut Ashlyn stood in front of the dresser.  
"Hey Als"  
“Hey. Thanks for coming.”  
“No problem. So is it torn?”  
“Yeah both are.”  
Ashlyn didn’t know what to do. She experienced that feeling twice in college but before the Olympics is unimaginable. So she left her spot in front of the dresser and wrapped her arms around Ali. Within seconds her shark t-shirt was damp.  
“When are you leaving Ash?”  
“I don’t know. I bought a one way ticket.”  
Ali looked up from where she was staining Ashlyn’s shirt “Seriously.”  
“Yeah. I did it for you.”  
“Even now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey, I’m sorry about how I..” but before she could finish her sentence Ashlyn wrapped her back into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

They both went back to Germany, Ali went back to rehab with Frankfurt and Ashlyn went to help her with the small things like cooking and to find a team to play with while another league was in talks. During the first few days back in Germany Ashlyn would sleep on the couch while Ali took the bed until she called her out on it while Ashlyn made dinner.  
" Hey Ash you know I don't have a problem with sharing the bed with you."  
Ashlyn continued to stir the sauce" Yeah I know."  
"Ok so you're sleeping with me tonight?"  
"I guess if that's what's you want."  
"Yeah I do, because I see icing your shoulder every morning."  
They ate dinner on Ashlyn's former bed while watching a German version of the voice.  
\--------------------  
There was tension in the bedroom, they didn't know if they should change infront of each other so Ashlyn changed in the bathroom. They took their usual sides but there was an invisible wall between them that Ali was determined to remove even if it meant brick by brick.  
When Ashlyn woke up the next morning Ali was closer but Ashlyn paid it no attention while she sat up icing her shoulder.   
"Hey do you need help?"  
"Nah I got it"  
"Seriously Ash come on we are still friends so let me help you!" Ali left her spot on Ashlyn's side of the bed to hold the ice pack on Ashlyn's shoulder.   
"You should get the surgery."  
"I know."  
"Call Hope?"  
"Maybe."  
They stayed in the same position until Ali had to leave for rehab. While she was gone Ashlyn cleaned the apartment and talked to Niki who invited her out to a new club tonight. When Ali came back she saw Ashlyn getting dressed.  
"Hey, you look fancy."  
"Yeah. Niki called and she wants to go out tonight."  
"Oh." Thoughts of previous actions filled Ali's head. She remembered how their first time started out in a club that Niki invited Ashlyn to. So she stood in front of her while Ashlyn finished buttoning up her shirt and Ali started unbuttoning it from the bottom.  
"Ali."  
Ali stopped and began kissing her neck and pushing the blonde to the bed where they renacted old movements until the doorbell rang.  
"You should get that."  
"Why me? I'm pretty comfortable."  
"Well you did that thing that makes my legs feel like jelly."  
Ashlyn found shorts on the sofa and got the door.  
"About time Ash. Why aren't you ready?"  
"Hey Nik umm I was just getting ready."  
"Babe was that the food." Ali came out of the bedroom in Ashlyn's shirt.  
"Hey Ali, nice shirt it looks like Ash's."  
"Umm I'm going to go get dressed."  
“Hey Niki.”  
\-----------  
Ashlyn and Niki caught up in the car.   
"So are you an Ali a thing again?"  
"Dude I don't know. That was our first time since she broke up with me."  
"Are you sure you want to go out tonight."  
"I don't know."  
"Well since that's not a no, get my phone so I can show you who we are meeting"  
Niki showed her friend the photo of two girls.  
"The one on the right is for me she's from a French territory and the on the left with the green eyes is for you she is Spanish."  
"Cool"  
"All I get is a cool! Dude you got get your mind off Ali."  
It was silent for a while.  
"So have you found a team yet?"  
"Yeah Dusinberg is going to sign me."  
"Ash that's a crap team."  
"I know but I get to start and face a lot of shots."  
"Yeah that's one way to look at it. We're here so get out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome

The club was small, dark and intimate. Everyone was dancing and talking in each others personal space. Niki and her date was drinking and getting to know each other.  
"You know I may need to go to le toilet but if my friend isn't having fun Niki you won't join me."  
"Well excuse me for a moment." Niki left her spot from the bar in a flash.  
"Hey Ash I need to speak to you." They left the bar and went outside the club.  
"Dude can you at least show some interest in her."  
"I'm trying Nik."  
" Well try harder, or get some liquid cougar in you because I'm trying to get laid tonight."  
They left the outside of the club and split up. Niki took her position back at the bar and Ashlyn went back to the table.   
"So what's your name?"  
"Cristiana. What's yours ?"  
"What's yours?"  
"Ashlyn. I'm guessing you were invited as a winger as well."  
" Actually, no. I'm here because Selena believes that a person friends reflects the person. So Niki been trying to get in her pants for awhile but she wants to know if you would try the same with me."  
"Don't worry Cristiana, I won't."  
"You sure?"   
"Yeah."  
"How so."  
Ashlyn sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair."Well I'm in a position with a lot of mixed signals."  
"Oh that sucks.Want to talk about it?"  
"Nah let's drink and get to know each other since I may see you again."  
They ordered round after round and on the fifth Cristiana gave a signal to Selena and they went off to the bathroom for a while. Cristiana pulled Ashlyn on to the dance floor where she eliminated the space between their bodies.  
"Are your lips soft?"  
"What?" Cristiana her arm around the blonde neck and captured her lips and let her hands roam over the keepers body.  
"Woah there Cristiana, I don't fuck on the dance floor."  
"Oh sorry. Do you want to stop?"  
"Yeah."  
They left crowded club and sat outside in the parking lot waiting for their friends to leave. After an hour in the cigarette filled air Niki and Selena came stumbling out of the club fixing their clothes.  
"Hey guys did you two have fun?"  
The smiles on their face and hickeys on their necks gave the answer.  
Selena smiled and passionately kissed Ashlyn in front of their friends while searching the for the goalkeeper's phone. Once she found it she handed it to Ashlyn to take her number.  
"Ok don't forget to call me Ash."  
The two groups went their separate ways. In the car Niki was rambling about how awesome a friend Ashlyn was and more vulgar topics.  
"Ok Niki I'm happy I could play apart in your relieving your drought but where do you want to go?"  
"To the castle." With that Niki passed out.  
Ashlyn packed her best friend into her apartment and tossed her on the bed while she took the couch and passed out.  
\-------------------  
Ali was at home thinking about how she hurt such a kind, sweet, caring person by breaking her heart . She decided to call Megan.  
"Pinoe do you think I'm a bad person?"  
"What. No Kriegs , why do you ask."  
"I miss Ashlyn."  
"Dude you broke up with her, but why don't you tell her."  
"She's out with Niki tonight and hasn't come back yet."  
"Oh. Well when she comes back why don't you tell her but don't rush into a relationship again."  
"I guess. I got to go Pinoe."  
She waited a few hours to see if Ashlyn would walk back through the doors and drifted off to sleep. Ali jolted up two hours later and called Ashlyn. Her ringtone woke her from her sleep on Niki's horrible couch.  
"Ali?"  
"Ash where are you? You didn't come back. "  
"Ugh I'm still at Niki's."  
Ali smiled on the other line knowing that she wasn't with another girl.  
"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"  
"Yeah if you can."  
"Ok see you then."  
Ashlyn passed out on the couch. In the morning Niki was making breakfast to thank Ash for putting up with her last night when the doorbell interrupted her but not Ashlyn's sleep.  
"Hey Ali."  
"Hey Nik nice hickey."  
"Thanks. I have great stories about them."  
" You can keep them. Is Ashlyn ready?"  
"Nope she's out like a log but come on in." Ali entered the modern apartment while Niki went to find a shirt. Ali saw Ashlyn sleeping on the tan couch with her arms above her head causing her denim button down shirt to rise and took a picture. The loud flash woke Ashlyn up.


	9. Chapter 9

The flash woke Ashlyn up. "Ugh Ali why are you taking pictures of me?"  
"No reason you were just laying there." Niki was in the kitchen making breakfast for them.  
"Come on Ash get your lazy self off my couch and eat. You're welcome to join us Ali."  
"Thanks Niki you're so kind."  
Niki told them stories about last night making sure to leave out the details that included Ashlyn, until her phone rang."Oh guys it's Apple I got to take this." It was quiet while they tried to eat Niki's overcooked eggs.  
"Are you ready to go Ali?"  
"Yeah if you are."  
"Yeah let's go before they start fighting on the phone."  
Once back at Ali's apartment they watched a movie but Ashlyn was zoned out.  
"Hey Al I got signed to Dusinburg."  
Ali looked over from on the other side of the couch, she was hurt but she knew it was a great opportunity ."That's great Ash. When do you go?"  
"Umm like in 3 days."  
"Ok do you need help packing ?"  
"Yeah we can after the movie."  
After the movie they started packing and Ashlyn notice that Ali packed all of her sheets and bedding first but decided not to mention it. A few hours they were back on the couch eating Chinese takeout and drinking wine. Ali's hand started to roam. Ashlyn stared at it  
"We shouldn't."  
"Why not Ash? "  
Ali knew all the reasons why so Ashlyn didn't respond.  
"Fine." Ali left the couch and went back to her room knowing that Ashlyn would have to come in soon because she had no sheets.After cleaning up Ashlyn went to Ali's room.  
"Ali we can do stuff above the belt ok." With that Ashlyn left to take a shower. Ali didn't take Ashlyn up on her offer until their last night together when she rolled on top of her sucking her neck.  
"Ali I leave in the morning and you're going to leave a mark." With that Ali left the bedroom and Ashlyn stumbled behind her.  
"Seriously Ali what's up? I ask you not to leave a mark and you get upset."  
"It's nothing Ash!"  
"Nothing, really you've been acting weird since I told you about my signing."  
"How so Ash?!"  
"Come on Ali you know."  
"Well I'm sorry that I been holding your hand and cuddling with you here."  
"That's the thing you only want to do that here and we aren't a couple now."  
"You don't have to remind me, I broke up with you."  
Only heavy breathing filled the air until Ashlyn yawned.  
"Take the bed Ash, you have a flight in the morning and you can't sleep on planes."  
"Thanks Al."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys. I'm open to suggestions


	10. Chapter 10

Her team was the worst in the league with only 3 draws, she faced over 60 shots since she got to Duisengburg but it did give international experience. Ashlyn was enjoying her time with her new team mates and exploring the country on her own, but she still couldn't bring herself to go home with anyone she met at various clubs.  
The next match they played was against Frankfurt and they lost as usual.   
"Hey Ash, hold up" Nadine called after her.  
"Hey Nadine what's up?"  
"You had some good saves out there but I heard that you are having a raging party tonight."  
"Yeah you heard right. Come by ok and bring some friends."  
They left to their respective teams, back on the Frankfurt bus The goal keeper sat next to Ali.  
"Hey so you are going out tonight."  
"I don't want to ok."  
"Well too bad. I'll pick you up in an three hours."

By the time they reached Ashlyn place the party was in full swing.   
"Hey Niki where is Ashlyn?"  
"Ali!! Oh man it's been so long come take shots with me."  
"Ok, but where is Ash."  
"Stop worrying !"  
Ali and Nikki was taking shots near the door. Ali spotted Ashlyn in the kitchen ith her hand around girl laughing with Nadine.  
"Ali where have you been? I haven't seen you since we got here."  
"Oh I've been taking shots with Niki. Hey Ash."  
Ashlyn took a break from whispering in the girl's ear whom her arm was around.  
"Hey Al, you look great."  
"Thanks you too, Ash." They starred at each other for a long moment until the girl who was next to Ashlyn introduced herself to Ali.  
"Hi I'm Rena."  
"Nice to meet you. I got to go to the bathroom."  
Ashlyn stayed for a few minutes and left the kitchen with some sort of terrible excuse. She stood infront of the bathroom door just looking at it until Ali came out.  
"Hey, where is your girlfriend?"  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
Ali scoffed at her remark. "Ok your conquest for the night."  
"She's not that either."  
Ali knew the bathroom was still empty and took Ashlyn's hand as she walked into the bathroom. They started kissing and undoing each other buttons.  
"Ash. Ash hold up we need to talk." Heavy breathing reeled the air.  
"Ash am I just a one night conquest?"  
"What, of course not Ali." Ali ran her hands through Ashlyn's hair.  
"Ok is your room empty."  
They went to Ashlyn's room and continued but they didn't go any further. The next morning Ashlyn woke up with a massive headache and a arm across her waist.   
"Mmh Ash where are you going?"  
"I got to get some water Al."  
"No stay here."  
"Ok."  
They stayed in bed the entire morning until Niki came barging in.  
"Nik have you heard of knocking!"  
"Dude I didn't know that you two were having sex."  
Ali chimed in, "We weren't having sex we just slept. See we are both dressed."  
"Ok but the next question is, why weren't you. I mean last night you both seem into each other."  
"Niki get out!"  
"Ok. You two should get a round in because from what I've seen with you blondie and heard from Nadine is that you're both in a drought."  
"Ugh Niki can you leave now."  
"Alright, I guess I'll tell Nadine that you're good."  
Once Niki left they just laid there.  
"So they are starting a new league at home. Have you thought about going back to the Flash."  
"A little but there's Abby. I won't get noticed."  
"Have you thought about D.C. I mean that's my first choice I kind of want you with me."  
Ashlyn contined to look up at the ceiling. " Alex, I would say yeah right now but me following you doesn't have the best record."  
"Yeah I know."  
Ali slowly crept her hand down until she reached Ashlyn's waistband.  
"Just tell me to stop."  
It didn't take long for Ashlyn to finish.   
"Shit, Ali it's been a while."  
Ali began getting dressed while Ashlyn watched television.  
"Hey Ash, umm how many people did you fuck after you left Frankfurt?"  
"Alex I thought that we didn't talk about numbers."  
"I know, I'm just curious."   
"Fine it was zero."  
Ali stopped looking for her left shoe. "Seriously?"  
"Yeah it's not like I was looking or something."  
"Ok. I'll see you later Ash, just think about what team you want to join."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading, this is the end.

Ali went to DC like expected while Ashlyn racked up the air miles. She went to Kanass City and hung out with Lauren, to Boston and spent the weekend with Heather out on the town, to New Jersey where she had coffee with Carli and partied for 3 days straight with Kelly. Then she headed up to Rochester where Abby and Sarah lectured her for two days about the pictures that were being posted eventhough none were to racy. Afterward she flew across country to send another weekend partying but with Alex and Sydney in Portland. Once she got herself together she took the short flight up to Seattle to meet with Hope. They have different personalities but there is a mutal respect amongst keepers. So they discussed the new league and Ashlyn's recent shoulder surgery. All while Ashlyn was gaining the frequent flyer miles Ali was stalking her on social media to see what she was up to. The pictures of partying didn't sit well with Ali but she did't want to call her it wasn't her place.  
After the visit to Hope Ashlyn went to DC and met the team staff before she got her apartment key. The complex was nothing special it had a pool and a outdoor kitchen. When Ashlyn opened the door to the apartment the television was on but no one was in the living room, so she went to her room and changed into sweats and a tank top before knocking on her roommate door.  
"Come in Lori" Ashlyn opened door and saw Ali wearing a black dress putting on her make up in the mirror.  
"Hey Ali ." Ali dropped her eyebrow pencil and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn.  
"Omg Ash you're here in DC."  
"Yeah the back line was to good to pass up." Ali let go and continued to apply her make up while Ashlyn watched from the doorway.  
"So where are you going Al."  
"Me and Lori are going out to the 24club tonight."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"You should come."  
"Nah, I got to get some rest . I've been from coast to coast and the time zones are getting me down." Ashlyn continued to watch Ali as she applied her lipstick.  
"Hey Al, you know you're my end game right?"  
Ali put her lipstick down and furrowed her eyebrows"Ash you don't get to tell me this a hour before I go out when you've spent weeks partying !"  
"Yeah you're right.Sorry, I'm going to go take a nap."

Lori and Ali was at the club drinking a lot and Lori found a mate for the night in no time. While Ali continued to turn down everyone who appoarched her and drink shots and fruity drinks whom alcohol sneaks up on you. Around 2am Ali found Lori to say bye before she waited outside for a taxi. She made it to her apartment and climbed upstairs with her heels in her hand. Once she opened the door she threw her shoes down and unzipped her dress half way so that she could free her arms. The alcohol was still in control when Ali decided to go to Ashlyn's room.  
Ali nudged Ashlyn. "Ash, Ash move over ."  
Ashlyn was still sound asleep so Ali just laid behind her and wrapped her arm around Ashlyn's waist. When Ashlyn woke up she made breakfast for Ali and sat it on the nigh stand knowing that her hang over will be terrible. Ali woke up confused .  
"Morning Al." She noticed that she was still in her dress from last night, and that her make up stained the sheets.  
"Sorry Ash."  
"Don't worry about it , I have to wash anyway. I put your breakfast on the night stand."  
"Thanks."  
Ashlyn watched morning cartoons while Ali ate.  
"So how was the club?"  
Ali pushed the plate to the end of the bed and turned to face Ashlyn while she grabbed her hand.  
"I didn't have fun at all. I got drunk and wanted to go home with someone but I couldn't because you kept popping up in my head. And I'm frustrated because of you."  
Ali let go of Ashlyn's hand while she kissed her forehead.   
"I'm going to put this in the sink Al."  
Ali followed the blonde to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her waist while she kissed the small scar on her shoulder. They remained in that position until Alis hand untied the drawstring of Ashlyn sweats.  
"Al."  
"Come on Ash, you know I love you. You're my end game."  
Ashlyn turned around from the sink and began kissing Ali's neck while she removed her tank top as they made their way to the couch like a set of teenagers. Ali tasted like vodka and pineapple juice while Ashlyn tasted like coffee.  
Afterward they laid there tired while Ashlyn drew lazy circles on Ali's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
